Presently, analysis and study of G-forces is significant in the fields of engineering, rocket science, astrophysics and planetary sciences. In this application, G-forces, as it is used, pertains to the force of acceleration as opposed to the force of gravity on a body. The calculation of force created by an object requires the use of a specialized device or an accelerometer for acceleration measurements. The issue with specialized devices is the cost associated with purchasing and at time operating the device. Therefore, most users will use an accelerometer to determine the acceleration and then use Newton's Second Law of Motion, Force is equal to mass time acceleration, to calculate the force produced. This then leads to the issue with accelerometers and high acceleration values. Accelerometers, while considerably less costly than specialized force calculation devices, are also rather costly based on the maximum recordable range that the accelerometer can read. To measure these high accelerations, a sensor with a large dynamic range as well as a considerable sample rate is needed. Therefore, there is a need for a device that can allow a lower dynamic rage accelerometer to measure higher dynamic ranges of acceleration without the need to modify internal components of the accelerometer and still remain cost effective.